Most low bandwidth wireless interfaces and devices (e.g., ZigBee®, Bluetooth®, Z-wave®) have different respective protocols and specifications for operation. When developing applications for these interfaces and devices, it is common that the interfaces transport packets via a kernel driver along with its stack to a software development kit (SDK) in the user space along with the applications. Thus, each application needs to be aware of the pairing, joining, and data packet protocols for each different type of interface. This may be a burden on software developers to include all of the different interface protocols into their applications for operation with different interfaces from different vendors.